At present, referring to FIGS. 1-4, some conventional apparatus for card receival 1 are commonly set in all kinds of wallets (billfolds, notebooks or handbooks). Referring to FIGS. 5-7, as an example, a conventional apparatus for card receival 1 consists of several card receival units, which are stepwisely overlapped together one by one. In the card receival units, each of which consists of a husk 12 and a liner 13 except that one outer card receival unit 11 is made from a piece of overall leather. In the prior art, the husk 12 is jointed to a top edge of the liner 13 to form an inner card receival unit. Then, the so-formed inner card receival units and the outer card receival unit 11 are stepwisely overlapped together by layer to form an apparatus for card receival. One of the card receival units has its bottom edge is glued to the liner 13 of another card receival unit adjacent thereto. Finally, the apparatus for card receival is connected to a main body of a wallet by sewing its outer rim 14 thereto. Generally, the husks 12 are made of leather material to improve its lifespan, while the liners 13 are made of filmy material for dividing the card receival units and avoiding overthickness of the overlapped card receival units.
However, the conventional apparatus for card receival has a complicate structure which results in a higher manufacture cost and time waste. In addition, the liners are easily worn during usage so that the card receival units are in a non-division state, and then the cards received in an upper layer will drop to an lower layer of the apparatus for card receival. Thus, a function of the apparatus for card receival is lost. Furthermore, the apparatus for card receival can not show the information of the cards therein clearly so that it is rather a waste of time to find a desired card in the apparatus for card receival.
Hence it is desired to provide an apparatus for card receival which can overcome the foregoing drawbacks of the prior art.